Unspoken Love
by Nalu-lover101
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had no rivals, like literally, she could never hate someone. But that all changed when she met Natsu Dragneel, the densest jerk around here. She hated him all throughout the school year. Or were her head and heart thinking something different from each other? *Rated T for curse words later in the story :x*
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me**

She hated him.

She hated him with absolutely all of her heart.

You' re probually thinking it should be love instead of hate, but no.

She hated him.

Now you' re probually wonder why- Just a guess,

why she hates him so much.

Well, it all started that day.

The day she transferred to a new school.

The day she walked into class for the first time and out of nowhere,

she tripped on a rope purposely set at the bottom of the doorway,

and oh she fell,

like really hard.

Embarrassing herself on the first day of school,

seriously who wants that to happen?

But more than just that happened,

she got angry,

started yelling,

until she found one kid laughing his butt off while everyone else was serious,

she now knew,

this was the person who had made her get embarrassed,

mess up her first day of school,

practically asking to be her rival.

But something more than all of that also happened...

That was the day Lucy Heartfilia declared Natsu Dragneel,

her one and only

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

rival.

**Lucy: Hey Addisyn why does it say I hate him when I *clenches fists***

**Me: *covers Lucy's mouth* SHHHHHHH LUCY! YOU HAVE TO WAIT TIL' THE END**

**Lucy: Oh...**

**Addisyn: *sighs* You can do the ending of this chapter(more like prologue ;))**

**Lucy: Yay! Okay guys so your probually asking why this chapter(prologue) is so short, and that's because Addisyn is a real lazy bi-**

**Addisyn: HAHAHAHA!OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH LUCY!**

**Lucy: *sobs in corner***

**Addisyn: Anyways guys, I hope you can tell where this is leading to, and blah blah blah(hey that's a song! :D),**

**So I update this story every 2-3 days if not a week(teachers with their homework D:),**

**but yeah, I like how the story started but if you don't go sob in a corner, idk.(I don't mean it D:)**

**So i plan on making this story pretty long, just long enough for me to finish it when school ends but depending on how I see it right now, I will probually take way longer so yeah...**

**leave a review if you want me to add anything you would like and I'll do my best :D**

**Have a nice day (and don't forget to review and like :x)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sighed in relief as she knew only five more pranks to go, and she was done.

Done with that dense idiot,

monkey,

flamehead,

squinty eyes,

and so forth.

Excitement bubbled throughout her entire body as she imagined the perfect summer she would have with her mother and father. Knowing her mother, they were probually gonna do something awesome,

No, wait.

Scratch that.

_Super awesome_

She gleefully babbled about everything she would do inside her head while the snaps of her heels and the cement could be heard throughout her neighborhood, being as quiet as it was.

As she made her way home, Lucy thought of all the possibilities for summer,

shopping with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana, and Mirajane,

going to the beach with her family,

getting a really hot tan ( ;D),

and best of all,

not having to see the dumb shit Natsu.

Oh what a great summer it would be.

With all of her mind on this, how was Lucy suppose to know she was about to walk into a lantern post?

"Ow," Lucy muttered with other curse words after her face had slammed into the post.

" Lucy my dear are you okay?!" Layla screamed while running outside, seeing the little incident that just happened.

" Yeah mum thanks," Lucy muttered under her breath as she got helped up.

" Well go inside and get ready, we're having guests over tonight," Layla calmly said.

" Okay," Lucy said as she started making her way inside, and up to her room.

* * *

Lucy wondered who was coming over as she slid off her clothes and set them aside in her laundry basket. Slowly, she dipped her toe into the bathtub to see if it was ready, and then after the foot was in, her whole body followed

_I wonder if they're moms old friends._

Lucy sighed as she felt her whole body sink into the tub, melting like ice cream.

_OOOO what if they have a totally hot son!?_

Lucy fangirled until she heard a knock on her door.

"Hmm?" Lucy mumbled out.

"Lucy honey, the guests are on their way here so you might want to hurry."

"Okay momma," Lucy said, excited about her earlier thought.

Lucy swiftly jumped out of the tub grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her perfect curves. Lucy quickly combed her hair and walked out of her room and headed towards her dresser searching for a bra, panties, an oversized t-shirt, jeans, socks, and a hair tie. she slid on her clothes and ended the outfit by tying her hair into a sloppy bun.

* * *

Lucy melted into her couch as she waited patiently for her mom's guest to arrive.

_Oh yeah! I gotta finish 'An abundance of Katherines!_

Lucy swiftly ran upstairs to her room once again, and on her way grabbed her book and water bottle.

On her way back down she couldn't believe her eyes.

A really hot guy was standing in her living room.

Black onix eyes, amazing tan, muscular body- like super muscular( ;D), and pink ha- Wait what?!

"EHHHHH?! NATSU?!"

* * *

**Me: Gomen'nasai it's so short (thats what he said lololol)**

**Lucy: Thats right you better be sorry -_-**

**Me: ;-;**

**Lucy: Oh well at least you wrote something longer then last time, now now, continue.**

**Me: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter and yeah, so this week we have testing and i'm like dying ;_; TESTING SUCKSSSSSS. Okay anyways, i've been like squishing my mind out trying to find out what to write about so sorry, but don't worry i will work through this just for you guys and also, my cover i'm designing is almost done, but if you don't want to wait go check it out on my instagram: anime_ish_for_me**

**Please leave a lovely review and like and have a nice day :D **


End file.
